


Trojan Mystique

by Logical_Deduction



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Deduction/pseuds/Logical_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode "Virtuoso" in season 6, the Doctor and Seven have a conversation....and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Mystique

**Author's Note:**

> Brief summary of episode this fic is based after: the Doctor almost left Voyager for a planet of a race that had never heard music. They thought the Doctor was amazing, and it got a little to his head. Seven of Nine was really upset when he was leaving....
> 
> This is what *I hope* happened after he decided to come back...

People were coming and going from sickbay, as usual. Some of the crew would smile widely at the Doctor, slap his arm and say, "Glad you decided to stay, Doc."

He would smile slightly, and return a cheeky remark like, "I couldn't leave Voyager in ruins." The patient would chuckle, give him another slap, and return to their work. 

But the Doctor noticed a very different reaction from his closest friends. Tom was obviously angry with him. He would do his work in sickbay and leave as soon as his shift was over. The Doctor was sure he got a few glares from the ensign, but he ignored him. He never meant to offend anyone when he said he was going to leave Voyager, but what was he supposed to do? Grovel at their feet? He huffed slightly and continued charting crew data at his desk. 

The one person he did not want to offend was Seven of Nine. Ever since that damned dating social lesson he had fallen for her. He kept his emotions in check to keep their relationship professional. She had told him she did not find any of the people on the ship compatible. So he left her alone, simply regarding her as a friend. 

When she had learned he was leaving, however, her reaction was far from Borg-like. She was so explicitly hurt and upset by his upheaval that he almost changed his mind then and there. She wanted him to stay...for their friendship, of course. But the Doctor almost wondered if it was for something else. If maybe...she felt the same way about him...

He stood up from his desk and paced slightly before picking up the "fan letter" Seven had written him when he came back to Voyager. It was thoughtful of her and an inventive way for her to express her gratitude for his deciding to stay. He was about to put the letter down before he noticed something...a small image in the corner of the PADD. It blinked slightly. The Doctor had immense knowledge of computer programing (he was a computer program, after all) and the little blinking image reminded him of what computer programmers for centuries called a "Trojan Mystique". It was a simple coding structure that allowed for a message to be looped through the original message and uncoded through binary properties. The small blinking object in the corner was meant for the true reader to know that the message they were reading, was not the real message at all. 

The Doctor quickly sat back down at his desk. "Computer," there was a beep in response. "Run the Trojan Mystique binary uncoding algorithm on this PADD: 2238.7-Beta 2."

"Confirmed," the computer responded. "Computing algorithm."

Within seconds the message from the PADD was being erased and rewritten with a new message. The Doctor stared it silently. 

He grabbed his mobile emitter, the PADD, and headed for the door. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2."

***

When the Doctor entered the Cargo Bay, he saw Seven regenerating in her alcove. He paced again, tapping the PADD against his other hand. Finally, he walked to her alcove and ended the regeneration process. Seven opened her eyes and stepped off her alcove before looking at him.

"Doctor," she said. She looked down at the PADD he was griping firmly. 

"Seven," he replied. "I got your letter."

"I am aware," she said mockingly. 

"The real letter."

Her eyes locked with his. "I see," she said quietly. 

He wasn't exactly programmed as a tricorder, but his program was able to pick up certain bodily functions and reactions. He noticed her heart was beating fast.

"I'll read it to you," he said and lifted the PADD to meet his eyes. "Dear, Doctor. Romantic sexual relations is not until chapter 34. Perhaps now that you have returned to Voyager we can speed up the assimilation of data. Signed: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."

The Doctor dropped the PADD and looked at her unchanged expression. 

"This is a joke, yes?" he said. "You're attempting humor."

"Negative."

"So you want to have sex with me, is that what you're saying?" the Doctor almost laughed. 

Seven sighed. "While it was not an attempt at humor, I was trying to make light of the situation. Lesson 26, Flirting."

The Doctor blinked. "I still don't understand, Seven."

"When you were about to leave Voyager, I realized something--" she stopped and looked down at a cargo container. "I realized that there is a suitable romantic interest for me on Voyager."

If the Doctor had a heart, he was sure it had stopped beating. He swallowed and chuckled nervously. "Well, we'll have to work on your flirting techniques, but you certainly got the point across."

"I am not sure how to continue," Seven said. 

The Doctor swallowed again. "Well...since I have sexual experience it would be logical if I...made the first move," he said. 

"Proceed."

The Doctor stepped towards her. She regarded him momentarily before reaching behind her head and taking out some of the pins in her hair, and it fell to her shoulders. She reached her arm around the Doctor's back and pulled him closer to her. He wanted to pull back and have a meaningful discussion about boundaries, which he knew was the safe-sex he was preaching to people. Seven had never had sexual relations, after all. But the damned subroutines he added to his program were keeping him from rationality, and instead were giving tension to his groin. 

So he kissed her. At first it was slow and soft. His hand reached up, and his thumb rubbed slightly against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and moved her hand to the small of his back. They kissed like that for a moment before the Doctor got a little more bold. He nibbled her bottom lip and pulled her closer to his body. She began to match his kissing, his stroking, his groaning; and before long he had replicated a quilt blanket, laid it behind one of the cargo bins, and was almost completely naked. 

His shirt was off, along with her clothes, and they were sitting on their knees on the blanket. Seven's hand was running through his chest hair-- an added physical feature he thought made him more masculine. He had never thought the black standard issue Starfleet underwear was attractive, until he saw it on Seven. The bra lined perfectly with her breasts, and the briefs cuffed against her thighs dangerously. 

"Computer, lock Cargo Bay door," the Doctor said before leaning Seven down against the blanket. A beep came in reply. 

He slid off his uniform pants, which disappeared as they became out of range with his mobile emitter, and he too was in standard issue briefs. He had no idea why he programmed those...he was trying to be authentic, he supposed. 

He leaned down on her, kissing her neck and her clavicle, then he swung his hips in between her legs and her breath hitched slightly. He continued rubbing his erection against her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, demanding more. He thrusted harder, enjoying the feeling against his cock. Seven pulled off her bra and guided the Doctor's hand to one of her breasts which he gladly took. His head began to kiss her neck again, then her clavicle, her breasts, her stomach, and down her thighs. She was shaking slightly at this point, not making many sounds. The other two women he had been with (and a few of the holodeck characters) had been exceptionally more vocal about their arousal. He wanted to make Seven do the same. 

His hands pulled off her underwear and she tensed slightly, realized she was completely exposed. The Doctor looked up at her pensively. 

"I can stop anytime, Seven," he said calmly. 

She shook her head. "At least make it even," she said. 

The Doctor smiled slightly and pulled off his briefs. Seven admired his body as the Doctor admired hers. He really wanted her. His cock twitched slightly at being unnoticed. Seven noticed the pre-cum dripping from him. The Doctor had been very accurate. She adjusted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him forward. 

"Are--are you sure, Seven?" the Doctor studered. 

"Yes, Doctor," she said with a shaky breath. 

He slid slowly into her. A moan escaped him immediately at the feeling of being inside of her. She, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. She tensed up and squirmed underneath him in slight panic.

"Seven, I'm sorry," the Doctor said and began to pull out before Seven held onto his shoulders.

"No, continue," she said kissing his lips. 

And he did. He slowly moved within her until he knew it was not causing her pain, but quite the opposite. He watched her orgasm for the first time underneath him, holding onto his shoulders in a grip that would seriously injure a biological man. They continued through the entire night; the Doctor on top, Seven on top, and many different other positions. He was a hologram after all. In reality, sex could go on forever. 

"Can you also orgasm?" Seven asked as they were laying on the quilt sometime that night, her head on the Doctor's shoulder. 

"I made that option available in my program, yes," he said.

"Then why did you not do it," she asked, almost insulted. 

"Well, there's plenty of time for that. I just wanted to please you first," he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 

She leaned over and grabbed his now limp cock. He took in a breath. 

"I'd like to watch," she said as she stroked him into a quick erection.

"Very well," he croaked. 

His hips buckled into her grip as she stroked him. He moaned deeply as he allowed the orgasm to come quickly. With only a few more strokes, he came. His moans grew louder as he felt through the pleasure centers of his matrix. An orgasm was a very precise subroutine, and he was proud of himself for doing such a good job. After he finished, Seven looked at the holograph semen that had gotten onto her hand. As she pulled away from the Doctor's body, it disappeared. 

"Definitely less messy than a human male," he said. She smiled slightly at him and kissed his jawline until running her lips to his mouth--

****

"Hello, Doctor. Doctor!"

The Doctor jumped slightly as his assistant stood over him in his office. Tom Paris was smiling widely. "Were you about to masturbate, or are you just happy to see me?"

The Doctor looked down at his pants to see a perfectly functioning erection trying to stick through his zipper. He sighed, pushed a button on his personal computer, and the erection subsided. 

"I thought everyone but the night shift had turned in," the Doctor said, embarrassed. 

"We had, but I forgot to give you that insulin report," Tom said, still smiling. 

The Doctor took the PADD from his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Paris," he looked up at the ensign. "Let's keep this between you and I, yes? It seems I got caught up in a day dream again."

"No problem, Doc, your secrets safe with me," Tom said happily and headed for the door. "Just don't make us remodulate your daydreaming subroutines again."

"Indeed," the Doctor said as Tom left. 

He sighed and went back to work.

 

\--  
THE END


End file.
